Jasper and Alice, My Light, My Hope
by Katana0304
Summary: A story of when Jasper met Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.-this is my first fanfiction. Please be nice and Review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

JASPER AND ALICE

My Light, My Hope.

JPOV.

Chapter 1- Meeting.

The overcrowed diner stank of blood. I was thirsty and the scent had a strong appeal. Why hadn't I hunted when I had the chance? Now I would have to endure pain just to keep up an appearance.

The smell was beginning to become to much. I contemplated leaving and just as I was about to walk back out the door, a new aroma hit me. It was honestly the most beautiful thing I had ever smelt. It was to rich to be human. I searched, looking for the vampire I had stumbled upon. I couldn't find them and just as I was about to give up and leave, she found me.

I could feel the hope emitting off her. It called to me, ignited something buried deep within me. Some strange emotion I had not felt for along time in almost my century of life, hope. She jumped off the stool at the bar and came straight towards me. My instincts kicked in and I got prepared for an attack. But as she got closer to me, I began to notice her. She was about 4'10'', pale, with short spiky black hair and eyes as dark as night which meant she was hungry.

The stranger continued to walk my way. I relaxed as her emotions told me she meant no harm. I maybe a vampire, but I'm still a gentleman and if she meant me no harm, I would not harm her. As she drew closer, her pixie-like face split into a smile. I felt an attraction to her, almost a pull. I felt like she was meant to find me and I her.

Emotions continued to peel off her. Hope, longing, anxiety and love. Love? It didn't seem right. How could this creature love me?

Finally after what seemed an entirety, she reached me. She held out her hand-hope practically tumbling off her in waves- and I took it. "You've kept me waiting along time," she said in a voice which sang to my frozen heart. I dipped my head, in a gentleman like way, and said, "I'm sorry ma'am." This made her laugh and hand in hand we walked out of the diner.

Once we were outside and under shelter-so not to draw attention to the fact that we were happily standing in the rain- she turned to me and finally told me her name, Alice.

**A.N.- I thinking of writing me to it. Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it?**


	2. Alice, my love

Chapter 2- Alice, my love.

The next few days passed in a blur. Although I was aware of their passing, they didn't seem to take on much meaning. I was surprised though that Alice stayed with me. I always expected that she would leave breaking my heart. Her emotions told me that she felt the same way, but even emotions can lie. I continually asked myself, how could she love me? I would watch her walk among humans as if she was one of them. The scent never seemed to bother her and that was what made it a little more bearable to me. She would catch me starring at her and smile. Her smile was so bright and radiate, it made me smile. I felt happy, something I hadn't felt since that ghastly night back in 1863.

Of course I had told Alice of my past. How I had been a solider in my human days and how they had been cut short. I told her of the wars I had taken place in down in the South. I told her of how I regretted what I was and how much it pained me to continue taking human lives. Lastly I told her how happy she was making me, always leaving out the part of how I loved her. Though out my life story, she never once seem to resent me. The only things I could feel coming of her were not resentment or disgust, but understanding, pity and love. It was times like this where I once again asked, how could she love me?

When it came to Alice's turn to share, she told me nothing. So I knew nothing of her past, really I barely knew anything about her. She left the topic closed and I respected her decision. I never brought it back up and she seemed grateful for it. Though it made her happy, there was always the nagging wonder in the back of my mind, what did she have to hide? Surely it couldn't be worse than what I had done?

One night, after Alice had gone out shopping, I was sitting alone. The mystery of who Alice was, was getting to me. I still didn't want to confront her but I just wanted to know. Suddenly the door opened and as I took in the figure in the doorway, relive flooded through me. There she was, Alice. My Angel. It had only been 2 hours since I last saw her, but not being with her drove me crazy. Alice walked up to me. It was as if she had a purpose, one that I couldn't tell by even her emotions. She had a strange blaze in her eyes and a fierce look on her face. In the second that it took for her to cross the room, I was trying to decipher meaning.

When Alice reached me, she took my face in her hands and before I knew what was happening, she kissed me. I was numb with shock. After a hundredth of a second I responded. One of my hands held onto her back while the other was behind her neck, deepening the kiss. Her hands flew through my hair and explored my neck and shoulders. I lent forward and her hands ran down my back, pulling me closer. My tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alice allowed it. There was nothing like her in the world. I was an addict and she was my drug. Up until now I thought the best thing in the world was human blood, I was wrong. This here, my Alice, it was the best.

All too soon for my liking she pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw her starring back at me. I could feel the love she felt for me fall off her. I took in her emotions, joined them with mine and released them over us. Alice giggled, that cute little giggle that one would associate with blond pigtails. I smiled back at her, something I seemed to be doing more often these days. She climbed off my lap which she had managed to place herself sometime during our kiss and sat in the other chair. "Oh no you don't Alice," I teased her, "Come back here."

She obliged by moving back and sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and we just sat in silence. I kept on pulling in her emotions, mix them with mine then release them together. The love we had separately was strong, the love together was stronger. Eventually though she broke the silence. "Go on," Alice sighed, "Ask me."


	3. Alice's Truth

**A.N- Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortuantely I own nothing. **

Chapter Three- Alice's Truth.

Ask her? How could she possibly know what I want to ask her? My Angel continued to stare at me and I continued to be dumbfounded. It was true, there were many things I wanted to ask her, but I would not. Not until she was ready to answer. I would not pressure my Alice into it. Not only was it not gentlemanlike but just the thought of making Alice do anything against her will, pained me. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there, starring at her. Alice laughed at my expression and I suppose it would have been funny. Me, sitting there mouth open, not knowing what to say. I must have found my voice though cause the next words out of my mouth were, "I-I-I don't know what you mean."

"Jasper," she sighed my name and it sent an electric current through me, "I know you want to know more about me." This woke me up. How could she possible know that? I mean she couldn't read my thoughts, could she?

"I never said that."

"I know but you decided that's what you wanted and I saw it."

Whoo. Wait. "Alice, did you just say you saw it?"

"Yeah." She sounded weary and her emotions were weary too. It was almost like she was afraid of what I would think when she told me. It was absurd that this precious creature would believe that I would think less of her. She continued to look down. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Please Alice," I begged, "Answer me."

Alice sighed, "Yes Jasper, I saw it."

"Okay," I said slowly, "Is this the first thing you've seen." I had to ask, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"No."

"Then what was?"

"Shortly after my transformation, I saw you. My….vision I suppose…..showed me finding you. I just had to after that. I felt so happy. Whoever turned me had left and as soon as I saw you, I felt complete." Alice finished and there was slight tinkle in her eyes. Throughout that short story, Alice let her emotions free. I felt that lonely feeling followed by her feeling of completion. I was baffled though. How could anyone leave her? "Jasper," her voice broke through my concentration. Her emotions were worried, "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Alice tried to get up, but I tightened my grip.

"No," I replied, "You're not crazy." With that I place a kiss upon her head.

We sat like that for awhile, just content with starring into each other's eyes, love flowing between us.

"Alice," I began, "Do you know what your human life was like?" That one simple question made her look upset. Obliviously she must have had a horrible life. Alice looked away from me, sadness radiating off her. "It's okay," I told her, "You don't have to tell me." I sent her a wave of reassurance.

"No Jasper, it's not that."  
"Then?"

"I don't remember anything."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. All I know was that I was kept from society. I have a feeling it could be connected to my visions, but I don't know."

"Alice I…"

"Jasper. I had nothing when I was human, nothing when I 'woke' up and now I have everything. I love you."

"I love you too Alice." Her face spilt into a smile and I couldn't help but smile. She thought she had everything. I had so much more. She was my everything. My light, my hope, my love.

**A.N. I'm gonna try and update more often but I don't know. Also REVIEW!**


	4. Alice's Vision

**A.N- Obviously I don't own Twilight *sob* **

Chapter 4- Alice's vision.

"No, please NO!" I felt her fear and heard her screams. I didn't like to kill them, but I had to. I bit into her neck and felt the blood flow down my throat. There was nothing sweeter, well there was one thing. Alice. My beautiful, pixie-like angel. I would give up anything for her, even my own life.

I withdrew from my victim as her heart faltered then was silent. Though relieved from the burning in my throat, I felt sickened. I was a monster. A villain. How could and angel love me?

As if hearing my thoughts, Alice appeared behind me. "Jasper," she whispered as her arms wrapped around my torso, "Why are you feeling pity?" Her question shocked me. I was confused. How did she know this? Then I realized pity was emitting off me. "Sorry love." I turned to see the smile on her face. Suddenly the smile fell and her eyes glazed over. "Alice," I said alarmed, "ALICE!" I placed my hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. My worry began to grow, what was wrong with her? Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

"Guess what Jasper." Her voice was just as bright as usual. How could she be so calm? I was practically having a panic attack, if that were possible of course. "Jasper," she whined, "Guess what."

"What Alice?"

"Guess."

"Not till you tell me what just happened." I was so worried that something was wrong with her and all she wanted to do was play games. Alice sighed, "I had a vision."

Oh. "Okay. Does that always happen?"

"You mean me blanking out?" I nodded. "Yes. Now guess what!" I could feel she was annoyed I wasn't participating in her game. I couldn't help but laugh. Alice's face turned into a frown, "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssppppppeeeeeeeeerrr." She was really whining now.

"Ummm. Alice, I don't know."

"Just guess."

I said the first thing that came to mind, "We're moving?"

"Well….not really."

"Wait. Not really?" I was confused. How could someone not really move?

"Well Jasper," Alice started. She seemed to be trying not to say it yet tell me at the same time. I waited patiently for my love to continue, "My vision showed a family. They're really nice. It showed us going to them and them accepting us as part of the family. Wouldn't it be great to find them? Jasper?" I had turned away. Being part of a family. Family! Did Alice not listen to my story of 'family'? My 'family' was turned and breed as warriors. I didn't want to go into that environment again and I especially didn't want Alice in that environment. "Jasper," her voice brought me back from my memories.

"Alice, I…"

"They're not like that Jazz." I looked at her and as she said her nickname for me, I felt that love again. But that still didn't make me any the more interested in joining. "Come on Jasper. It's a chance for us both to start over. Together." Her eyes lit up as she mentioned doing it together. I couldn't deny the wonderful feeling. Alice looked at me, pleading. Her emotions were the same as the day we met, hope, love, excitement. Reluctantly I nodded. Alice squealed and jumped like a bean. What had I just gotten myself into?

**A.N - Review, it lets me know how I'm going. **


End file.
